


meet me in my sleep

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fanart, M/M, Mild Smut, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Jongdae meets quite the interesting man in his dreams, except he isn't a man. And maybe, Jongdae should stop surrendering so easily, but he cannot resist the temptation.[ Bydidi_artdumpfor top!soo fest round 4: Seductive Monster AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	meet me in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAH!!11!1 
> 
> I thought I would never be done with this piece and the process of making it was quite disastrous. My computer stopped working out of nowhere, and when I was told by my repairman that the piece was rescued, well, I found out yesterday it wasn't. He got a draft back, so my friends convinced me to do it again instead of dropping out and I drew like crazy for eight hours straight and maybe skipped two classes to finish it... but hey!! I made !!!!! I'm really really nervous, I have never drawn a Penis before, but I'm glad I finished this.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organizing the event and for allowing me extensions fnsknfkjsf, and especially thank you to Mod Blue for being so understanding u_u May they get a DKS1 album whenever its released. ♥


End file.
